Hanabi tiene una situación especial
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Oneshot.


_Hanabi tiene una situación especial._

**Summary**. Hanabi tiene un "pequeño" problema, pero hay una persona que puede ayudarla (o al menos eso espera ella). Oneshot.

_Hanabi tiene una situación especial._

* * *

-Maldita sea...

Ahora sí la había hecho. Respiró profundamente para intentar no dejarse llevar por la necesidad de vomitar, más el esfuerzo fue en vano. Corrió a su baño y devolvió las sobras de la comida que aún le estuviesen bailando en el estómago.

Según lo que había estudiado e investigado, los síntomas duraban solamente los primeros tres meses, pero ese ya era el cuarto y le iba a ser imposible ocultarlo más. Si se fajaba, corría el riesgo de eliminarlo, y a pesar de que esa idea la tuvo durante muchos días, ahora le parecía completamente inconcebible. Lo malo es que tenerlo también le sonaba muy peligroso, y no aceptaba imaginar el regalarlo. De ninguna manera, así se enfrentara a su padre y al resto de la aldea.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción. -Se dijo antes de arreglarse un poco y dirigirse con la única persona que en ese momento y bajo esa clase de circunstancia podría ayudarle.

Se acercó lentamente al despacho principal, cerciorándose de que ningún otro Hyuuga estuviese cerca o en su camino. Se detuvo ante la puerta y quiso tocar, pero unos ruidos muy extraños, gemidos entrecortados, expresiones que solo podrían ser catalogadas como jadeos y la sospecha de un "acto íntimo, privado y clandestino" la detuvieron.

-¿Qué está haciendo...? -Se preguntó Hanabi a punto de activar su byakugan, cuando el ruido cesó, se escuchó que uno de los presentes en el despacho se movía rápidamente, y antes de cualquier otra cosa, Neji salió rápidamente de ahí sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Hanabi? -Preguntó Hinata acomodándose su kimono y tratando de marcar orden en su escritorio.

La menor se le quedó viendo a Hinata. Esta, por su parte, trató de imponer seriedad al ambiente descontrolado de tan solo unos minutos atrás y, ante el silencio de su hermana menor, continuó leyendo los pergaminos y notas que tenía por atender.

-Si no tienes un asunto -Le dijo mientras se servía un poco de té para ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo- Llamaré a nuestro padre para que hables con él. Yo estoy ocupada.

-¡NO! -Gritó Hanabi, y notando los cambios de facciones de su hermana, se apresuró a decir- Este... Hinata, júrame que todo lo que hablemos el día de hoy quedará solamente entre nosotras.

La mayor dejó lo que tenía en manos y observó cuidadosamente a su hermana. Para que Hanabi le esté pidiendo confidencia a ese nivel solo significaba que era algo que podía tratárse únicamente entre mujeres.

-De acuerdo -Dijo tras una pausa- Pero sé lo más breve posible. Tengo muchos asuntos que atender y he tenido muchos contratiempos.

-"_Ya me imagino en que..._" -Pensó Hanabi, y tras agarrar aire, logró reunir el valor suficiente para encarar a su hermana- Yo... ¿Has tenido sexo?

La cara de Hinata pasó de una tonalidad rosa a un rojo encendido. Tartamudeó un poco, pero cuando recobró el habla, se salió por la tangente.

-¿A-a qué se debe esa pregunta? -Hinata revolvió con notable nerviosismo algunos de los pergaminos y evitaba ver a los ojos a su hermana.

-Verás, yo... -Hanabi tragó aire rápidamente. ¿Y si le recriminaba?. A pesar de tratarse de Hinata, esta procuraba siempre hacer lo correcto, y lo que ella hizo definitivamente no lo era.- Hinata, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que lo mejor es decírtelo de la manera más simple posible. Estoy embarazada.

Esperó un grito, un desmayo, lo que fuera, pero lo que hizo Hinata fue levantarse y abrazarla.

-¡Qué emoción! -Y cuando se tranquilizó, le preguntó- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Ese... Es el problema... -Le confesó Hanabi- Es casado y ni siquiera sabe que estoy embarazada.

La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció en el instante.

-Disculpa -Le dijo Hinata tras un incómodo silencio- ¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?

Al día siguiente, a pocas horas del mediodía, se enfrentaría con su destino. Sus manos sudaban copiosamente. ¿Y cómo no, después de la plática con su hermana y el bochornoso momento con las parteras Hyuuga que, aparte de regañarla, la manosearon repetidas veces en un intento de determinar la edad y estado de su hijo, al cual se atrevieron a llamar _feto_?

-¿Y bien? -Le preguntó a su hermana cuando la vio regresar de una junta, pero Hinata no parecía contar con mucho tiempo.

-Lo sabrás a la hora de la cena, ya lo tengo resuelto - Y la mayor se retiró a su despacho.

¿Lo tenía resuelto? Hanabi sudó frío pensando en que su hermana haya optado por la posibilidad del aborto. Pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba, así como tampoco creía que Hinata fuera partidaria de esas ideas. Llegaba la hora de la cena, y Hinata haría uso de su poder como cabeza de la familia para arreglar la situación, misma que fue oculta a su padre.

-Las noto un tanto nerviosas -Habló Hiashi al terminar su comida. Hanabi miró a su hermana, quien servía té para ellos, más no dijo nada- ¿Hinata, puedes decirme qué sucede?

-Nada importante padre, solamente Hanabi que está embarazada, y no nos revelará el nombre del culpable -Dijo Hinata con una naturalidad impropia de la situación- Y he decidido que tenga a ese bebé.

Hiashi se molestó de inmediato. Observó con furia a su hija menor, y miró de forma totalmente reprobatoria a Hinata.

-¿Puedes justificar tu decisión? -Le preguntó visiblemente incómodo por la súbita indiferencia con que Hinata tratara el asunto.

-No sabemos si el bebé será un Hyuuga; de no serlo, se deberá acudir con el responsable y lograr un acuerdo que evite un posible escándalo. -Hinata tomó un poco de té, y tras beberlo, continuó- Si es un Hyuuga, no habrá problema alguno. El punto que quiero tratar es que Hanabi va a tener a su bebé y va a tener que cuidarlo, así podrá _madurar _y aprenderá a tomar sabiamente sus decisiones.

El padre de ambas se levantó y salió del comedor. Hanabi ni cuenta se dio del momento en que comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué le dijiste? -Le gritó a su hermana mayor y esta relajó la expresión de su rostro- ¡Hinata, te estoy hablando!

-Tranquilizate. -Hinata le dio el té a su hermana, y tras asegurarse de que lo bebió, le aclaró sus intenciones- Mira, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, así que era mejor decirlo de inmediato. Además, yo te estaré apoyando, no importa si con esta decisión llego a perder el liderazgo del clan.

-Pero nuestro pa... -Hanabi vio cómo Hinata la abrazaba contra ella y le pedía callar.

-Se le pasará cuando esté con el bebé, así que mejor empieza a buscarle un nombre adecuado. ¿De acuerdo?. Mañana me llevaré a Neji para que me ayude a comprar las cosas de mi sobrino o sobrina. Así que termina tu té, te aseas y duermes bien. ¿Quieres?

Aunque lo intentó, sencillamente le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Hanabi se levantó de su futón y se dirigió, de nueva cuenta, donde su hermana, quien siguiera despierta.

-Hinata, necesito hablar... -Hanabi entró al despacho de su hermana, pero este se hallaba vacío.- ¿En donde está?

En eso, escuchó unos extraños ruidos que se acercaban cada vez más. Hanabi quiso salir, pero recordó un recoveco escondido que había en el despacho, por lo que lo buscó y se introdujo para saber lo que ocurría.

En eso, su hermana y Neji entraron. Hanabi suspiró por lo bajo y quiso salir, pero vio a su primo tocando los hombros de Hinata y besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Se ve muy tensa, Hinata-sama -Le dijo Neji mientras la abrazaba y la pegaba contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que hundía su rostro en la nuca de Hinata- ¿Desea un masaje?

-No, deseo que me ayudes a revisar estos documentos, son para mañana. -Le dijo pasándole un pergamino, pero el bouke la tomó de la mano y la atrajo de nueva cuenta hacia él, dándole un beso pasional y manipulándola a su voluntad.- Neji -Le dijo al separarse para tomar aire- Estoy hablando en... -De nueva cuenta, Neji silenció a Hinata con sus labios, y con su mano libre, retiró todos los documentos del escritorio, recostando a Hinata en contra de su voluntad- ...serio. _Nos _van a descubrir.

-Eres la líder del clan y puedes hacer _lo que quieras._ -De nueva cuenta, Neji atacó los labios y el cuello de Hinata, pero esta vez ella no puso resistencia, sino que le facilitó la labor a Neji correspondiéndole- Y realmente te necesito... -Neji se acomodó entre las piernas de Hinata- Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre hasta desfallecer... Hinata...

Los siguientes 25 minutos fueron de completa consternación. Hanabi presencio la acción de su hermana y su primo de principio a fin, así como del paso de información sobre su estado y las intenciones de Hinata para ella. Salió de ese rincón una vez que ambos mayores salieron _vestidos _de ahí para dormir, y trató de analizar la información.

-¿Hinata y Neji hacen _eso_? -De nueva cuenta Hanabi sintió asco y no por su estado, sino por todo y _todo _lo que hicieron su hermana y su primo en un espacio tan reducido como lo era el escritorio.

Trató de borrar esas imágenes de su mente, y reparando en los pergaminos que dejara Hinata, descubrió que las cosas no quedarían en completo secreto.

-¿¡Le vas a decir al Hokage!? -Le gritó Hanabi al día siguiente tan pronto se sintió "disponible" y después de analizar todos los artículos que comprara su hermana con Neji unos minutos antes- ¡Dijiste que sería secreto!

-Y lo sostengo -La líder del clan terminó de cepillar sus cabellos y encaró a su hermana- Pero tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán. ¿Para qué ocultarlo por más tiempo?. Así que arréglate, te arreglé una cita ahí y en el hospital.

Ambas hermanas salieron de la residencia Hyuuga, y mientras su hermana saludaba a la gente y avanzaba con la frente en alto y una sonrisa de tranquilidad, ella evitaba ver a la gente a la cara. En más de una parada escuchó comentarios de las personas que notaron de inmediato su estado, algunas inclusive la felicitaron.

-Mientras no tenga tu carácter... -Comentó Kiba en son de broma mientras intercambiaba información con Hinata- Por cierto, ¿vas a ir con Naruto? Si dices que sí, deberás llegar ahora mismo, por que saldrá a una misión.

Ambas hermanas se sorprendieron con la noticia, sin embargo, Hinata retornó a su expresión serena, y excusándose con Kiba, siguieron su camino.

-¿Cómo va a ayudarme Naruto si se marcha? -Le preguntó Hanabi a su hermana mayor, pero Hinata estaba más entretenida saludando a la gente y susurrando posibles nombres para su sobrino o sobrina que en prestarle atención- Hola, Hyuuga Hinata, tienes un mensaje de tu hermana. ¡Hazme caso!

-No grites Hanabi, la gente pensará mal de tí. -Y antes de que la menor le dijera cualquier cosa, Hinata agregó- ¿Sabes? Akemi es un nombre bonito, claro, si fuera niña, aunque Hotaru o Hoshi también es un buen nombre...

Hanabi miró a su hermana con el desconcierto pintado en su rostro.

-Pensaré en el nombre cuando tenga alguna idea sobre cómo lidiar en los próximos meses.

Hinata no le dijo más. Pidió absoluta discreción al encontrarse con Sasuke, consejero y segundo al mando de Konoha en caso de presentarse una situación que pusiera en riesgo la vida de Naruto, y junto a Hanabi entró al despacho, donde el rubio en cuestión discutiera enérgicamente con Tsunade, anterior hokage de la aldea.

-¿Es un mal momento? -Preguntó Hinata interponiéndose entre los rubios para evitar un posible intercambio de golpes, cuando menos, de una de las partes.

-Solamente este cabezota que pretende pisar terreno desconocido. -Tsunade se acercó al escritorio y tomó la botella de sake que tuviera oculta detrás de un florero- Le dije que primero enviara dos escuadrones ANBU, pero el bruto no quiere, planea ir acompañado únicamente de un grupo de jounins. ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacerlo entrar en razón?

Naruto observó con ojos de súplica a Hinata, quien tocó del brazo a Hanabi y le indicó tomar asiento.

-Tsunade-san, me encargaré de Naruto, pero antes, hay algo que necesito platicar con usted, y Hanabi debe hablar con hokage-san.

La Hyuuga se llevó a la sannin del despacho, y Naruto suspiró de alivio.

-Dattebayo, a esa vieja no se le escapa ni una. -El rubio se sentó en su escritorio, al lado de Hanabi- ¡Hola Hanabi-chan! No te he visto en los últimos días por aquí.

-B-bueno, no me he sentido muy bien...

La Hyuuga se encogió de hombros al notar cómo la miraba Naruto, y éste se bajó del escritorio, de modo que quedó frente a ella.

-Quizá yo esté mal, pero Hanabi... -La joven mujer tragó saliva, había escapado a muchos citatorios hechos por Naruto y con su estado como la comidilla de la aldea, pensó que le esperaba una reprienda- ¿Has subido de peso? Te veo más llenita que de costumbre.

De todo lo que esperaba Hanabi oír a Naruto, eso no cabía en sus sospechas. ¿Llenita?. ¿Acaso era estúpido?

-Sí, he subido de peso -Le dijo haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para no terminar golpeándolo.- Pero creo que quiere saber la razón por la cual no he hecho misiones en los últimos días...

-Meses. -La corrigió Naruto, cosa rara en él.

Hanabi suspiró y notó que sus manos, aparte de temblar, se hallaban cubiertas de una fina capa de sudor frío. ¿Y por qué no iban a estarlo, si estaba tan muerta de los nervios que estaba a punto de...?

-Co... ¡Con permiso! -Gritó la joven Hyuuga y salió corriendo con una mano en la boca y la otra presionando su estómago.

Naruto se volvió a sentar en el escritorio, cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a meditar, aunque sus pensamientos estaban más lejos de la realidad.

-¿Naruto-kun? -Hinata entró en el despacho y buscó con la mirada a su hermana- ¿Dónde está Hanabi?

-Salió corriendo, y realmente no se veía bien. ¿Sabes qué le pasa, dattebayo?

Cuando dejó de correr, se encontró en su habitación, y sin pensarlo más, cerró cada puerta, ventana o hueco que le permitiera la entrada a la gente, pero cuando cuando se sintió segura, su hermana ya estaba dentro del cuarto.

-¡Hinata! -Gritó sorprendida, pero la mayor solamente se sentó de forma tradicional.

-Esta fue mi habitación, y la conozco mejor que tú, por lo visto. Además, falta media hora para tu cita, y debes estar presente.

Cuando la menor se relajó, comprendió que Hinata no se marcharía hasta que hablaran en serio.

-¿Y qué tanto hablaste con Tsunade? -Bueno, Hanabi trató de desviar la conversación, pero todo estaba relacionado.

-Le pedí que viniera personalmente a revisarte, solo en caso de que no quieras ir al hospital. -Un estremecimiento se apoderó de Hanabi, pero Hinata no había terminado.- Y le comenté a Naruto sobre tu estado, el anonimato del padre de tu hijo y mi decisión. ¿Quieres saber lo que opina?

Las manos de Hanabi se posaron en su vientre al sentirlo endurecerse. Tragó saliva con dificultad y con un movimiento de cabeza negó.

-De cualquier manera es necesario que lo sepas. La primera reacción de Naruto fue emocionarse y mandarte felicitaciones, incluso le habló a Sasuke-san para que te enviara un ramo. Luego, cuando preguntó por el "afortunado" ya no se puso tan feliz...

-Por que hice algo indebido y...

-Por que -La interrumpió Hinata- Tu hijo no tendrá padre, y él sabe lo duro que es para un niño el no tener una figura paterna... Aunque él lo dijo con sus palabras, como de costumbre. Así que dijo que vendría a hablar con nuestro padre para adoptar a tu hijo, solamente en caso de que no comparta el linaje de los Hyuuga, cuando regrese de su misión.

Hanabi se quedó en shock, pero sacudió su cabeza pensando que Naruto solo lo hacía por lástima.

-No creo que le guste a Naruto, quizá solo lo hace para lucir mejor como Hokage -Dijo un poco deprimida Hanabi.

-O puede ser que realmente le importes. Ya me imagino un montón de niños parecidos a tí o a Naruto dicendo "dattebayo" todo el día...

-¡Eso no! -Gritó una aterrada Hanabi con solo escuchar e imaginar lo dicho por su hermana, quien se soltó a reir- ¡Hinata!

En los meses restantes, las cosas no le resultaban absolutamente fáciles. Aparte de lidiar con su estado y las constantes repriendas, pensaba en ella misma. Aunque se lo negara, le resultaba molesto ver que estaba sola, y todo por un impulso que no quiso frenar.

El padre de su hijo, por que las imágenes del ultrasonido revelaron el género de su bebé, varias veces se acercó a ella cuando lograba encontrarla sin vigilancia por las calles, pero Hanabi sabía que ya tenía una vida y una familia que era feliz con él. Ella y su hijo provocarían no solo un escándalo, sino la destrucción de un hogar, y esa era la peor empresa que podía realizar una mujer.

La imagen de Naruto se coló en sus pensamientos, y pensó en las palabras que le dijo a través de Hinata.

-Pero no es justo... -Limpió sus lágrimas y trató de dormir, sin conseguirlo- No para él...

Al día siguiente, pintaba para ser tan o más normal de lo común, excepto por la repentina incomodidad que sintió desde que se despertó.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Hanabi? -Le preguntó Hinata al verla sudando copiosamente.- Estás muy pálida.

-No me siento bien... Me duele la espalda y siento que las piernas se me desgarrarán.

-¡Rápido, llamen a Kazuyo-san! -Más que preocupada, Hinata lucía radiente- Hanabi, empieza a respirar, y relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un poco de dificultad, Hanabi se recostó en el futón que tendió su hermana, y notó como esta separaba y flexionaba sus piernas.

-Hinata-sama -Las Hyuuga's (las de la vez pasada) llegaron de inmediato y comezaron a revisar a Hanabi- ¿Todo listo?

-¡Arght! -Gritó Hanabi, harta de que no le prestaran atención- ¡Sí, ya sáquenme esta cosa!

Pero la mayor, Kazuyo, que se asomara tanto en la ropa interior que Hinata le quitó a Hanabi, y en el futón donde ésta se hallara recostada, negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no ha expulsado por completo el "tapón"; tampoco se ha roto su fuente, así que debe tener paciencia y no exagerar, solo está empezando a parir.

Hanabi se molestó con ese comentario, pero poco pudo hacer al respecto. Las contracciones le estaban doliendo mucho y sentía como si no pudiera respirar.

-Llamen a Sakura-san -Indicó Hinata a otra de las bouke's- y consigan el equipo médico que haga falta. Ustedes -señaló al resto del grupo- Vayan con ella y apóyenla.

-Como ordene, Hinata-sama -Contestaron las mujeres al unísono y salieron en busca de la médico.

La mayor de las parteras y Hinata se retiraron un poco, sea lo que fuera lo que estaban discutiendo, lo estaban susurrando, como si no quisieran que Hanabi se enterada de ello.

-De acuerdo, yo le avisaré -Escuchó decir a Hinata, quien salió del cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le preguntó Hanabi a la Hyuuga, quien se acercó de nueva cuenta.

-Le mandará un mensaje al Hokage, quien regresó de su misión hace poco para conversar con su hermana y su padre la posibilidad de adoptar a la criatura -La mujer comenzó a preparar un oloroso ungüento que aplicó alrededor del área dilatada- Y no grite, que no la estamos asesinando. Esto es para que no surjan grietas cuando de a luz.

Lo que sea que le haya puesto, aparte de tener un olor muy intenso, le hacía sentir frío y calor combinados. Hanabi mordió una de sus muñecas en un intento de omitir un grito.

Más fue en vano. Aparte de que todas las Hyuuga, incluída su hermana, tardaron más de dos horas en regresar, Kazuyo parecía importarle poco su dolor. Esa Hyuuga de la familia principal, de edad adulta con cabellos grises pero una fuerza tremenda que se notaba a través de sus ojos, parecía más interesada en presionar diversos puntos del vientre de Hanabi que en atender sus quejidos.

-Kazuyo-san -Le habló Hanabi entre gemidos.- ¿Acaso nunca ha tenido hijos?

-Tuve cuatro hijos, y no hice una alharaca tan ruidosa como la que está haciendo usted, así que enfóquese en respirar.

Conciente de que nada obtendría, salvo repriendas, Hanabi trató de tranquilizarse, respiraba profundamente en un intento de relajarse, cuando una contracción, más intensa que las anteriores, le arrancó un grito de auténtico dolor, y sintió una humedad un tanto viscosa que se expandió bajo ella.

-Bueno, ya era hora. -La partera tocó la frente de Hanabi tomado su temperatura y analizó la dilatación de la mujer, que había alcanzado su punto máximo- Escuche con atención, por que esto solo se lo voy a decir una vez. Olvide las estupideces que le dijeron en el hospital. Únicamente va a pujar cuando sienta las contracciones más fuertes, como la de hace un momento. De esa forma se dará el parto de forma adecuada. ¿Comprendió?

-Su... Supongo... -Contestó sollozando Hanabi.

Las primeras personas que retornaron fueron las jóvenes bouke's, quienes, acompañadas de Sakura y dos ninjas médicos, traían el equipo médico necesario para la atención del pequeño.

-Hanabi, esto te dolerá solamente un poco. -Le dijo Sakura a Hanabi tomándola del brazo y auxiliándose de los médicos para inyectar en la columna una sustancia que mitigaría el dolor de las contracciones, pero Kazuyo la detuvo quitándole la solución.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estos jóvenes deben marcharse -Dijo señalando a los médicos- Y no voy a permitir que le inyecte nada a la joven Hanabi.

Los médicos y las bouke's se miraron entre sí. Sakura dejó recostada de nueva cuenta a Hanabi y extendió su mano pidiendo, en silencio, que le devolviera la jeringa para continuar su trabajo.

-Hanabi necesita ese medicamento, de otra manera, no soportará el dolor de parto. Devuélvame eso, por favor.

-Y yo insisto -Dijo la Hyuuga poniéndose de pie y encarando a la pelirrosada- Que la joven no lo necesita. He atendido partos por más de 55 años, y salvo por la madre de Hiashi-sama y su difunto y honorable hermano Hizashi, ninguna mujer Hyuuga los requirió.

Con una seña, Sakura indicó a los médicos salir del cuarto, pero en el momento en el que se disponían a salir, un alteradísimo Naruto entró de golpe y tomó una de las manos de Hanabi.

-Hanabi-chan, yo sé que esto nos agarró a todos de sorpresa, pero no hay por qué preocuparse más. ¿A quién le importa la identidad del padre de tu bebé? Yo lo adoptaré, dattebayo, y me encargaré de que tú y él o ella sean felices, lo prometo.

-¡ARGHT, CIERRA EL PICO IMBÉCIL!. ¿ACASO NO ESTÁS VIENDO QUE ESTOY EN PLENO PARTO Y TÚ TE ME ESTÁS DECLARANDO?. ¡ARGHT!

Hinata trató de ocultar la risa que amenazó con salir de su boca, y para que Hanabi no se sintiera por la falta de delicadeza con que era tratada, se acercó hasta donde estaba la partera y pidió instrucciones.

-Hinata-sama, no tiene que hacer esto -Le dijo Kazuyo al ver que Hinata había lavado sus manos y se reclinaba al lado de ella.

-Pero es mi sobrino, y sea Hyuuga o no, lo voy a querer mucho.

La partera sonrió un poco, y dándo las indicaciones necesarias, apoyó a Hinata para facilitarle a Hanabi su labor de parto.

Un par de horas después, en las que Naruto y Sakura esperaban junto a Hiashi por el resultado en la habitación exterior, se escuchó una exclamación de alegría de parte de Hinata y el llanto de un recién nacido.

-¡Dattebayo! -Naruto se sentía extrañamente eufórico, como si fuese el padre genuino del bebé, al punto que abrazó a Hiashi, aunque este no compartía su entusiasmo.

-Disculpe, Haruno-san -Una de las jóvenes que auxiliaban a Kazuyo salió por Sakura- Kazuyo-san dice que ya puede revisar al pequeño, ya que a Hanabi-sama solamente le falta "expulsar" el resto.

-¿El resto? -Preguntó Hiashi en lo que trataba de despegar a Naruto, y Sakura inmediatamente lo explicó en términos que el Hyuuga comprendió de inmediato, más no así Naruto.

Dentro del cuarto, en lo que Hanabi terminaba la labor de parto, Sakura, auxiliada por las jóvenes de la familia secundaria que asistían a la partera familiar, aplicaba las inyecciones necesarias al pequeño antes de entregarlo a Hinata, quien le puso el pañal, lo envolvió en una frazada y le colocó un gorrito en la cabeza.

-¡Hanabi, es muy lindo! -Le dijo pasándole a su bebé, y al tenerlo en sus brazos, un cúmulo de emociones se apoderaron de Hanabi.

Pensar que, en los primeros dos meses, intentó desesperadamente deshacerse de él; en los siguientes dos, una conciencia que permanecía dormida dentro de ella le hizo sentir lo contrario; y agregando que era soltera y moralmente había obrado mal, que su padre no le habló directamente en los cinco meses desde la notificación hasta esos momentos, que solamente su hermana parecía realmente interesada en el bienestar de su hijo, así como Naruto, y que no sabía si su hijo compartía el gen de los Hyuuga, le estaba costando la cordura.

-¿Viste sus ojos? -Fue la pregunta que lanzó Hanabi, al tiempo que su padre y Naruto entraban en el cuarto.

-Son blancos, como los tuyos. -Sakura, con mucho cuidado, levantó uno de los pequeños párpados, mostrando la blanca orbe, y despertando al pequeño en el acto, quien comenzó a llorar a pulmón abierto.

Dos meses después, una boda se celebraba en la casa Hyuuga. Hiashi cargaba a su nieto, quien se movía constantemente al no sentirse en los brazos de su madre o Naruto, quien aún no consiguiera el "sí" de Hanabi.

-Por favor Hanabi-chan, yo...

-Sh... -La Hyuuga silenció al rubio- ¿Te vas a callar o vas a seguir interrumpiendo la ceremonia?

Naruto se encogió en su lugar, al lado de Hanabi, en lo que Neji y Hinata consumaban su unión con un beso. Todos los invitados felicitaron a la feliz pareja, aunque otros estaban más concentrados en identificar al "padre" del bebé de Hanabi.

-Tiene cabello castaño oscuro, como Kiba -Comentó Ino en tono burlón, provocando que más de uno le clavara la mirada al Inuzuka- Aunque la mayoría de los Hyuuga poseen ese tono de cabello.

-Y la piel blanca... ¿No será hijo tuyo, Sasuke? -Preguntó burlón Chouji al Uchiha, pero éste se hallaba bastante irritado.

-Imposible. Estoy a cargo de realizar todo el trabajo que el dobe no quiere hacer, y a duras penas conozco a esa Hyuuga como para liarme con ella.

Un diálogo bastante razonable. Naruto, aprovechando que Hanabi se le había perdido de vista y que Hiashi no estaba en paz con el bebé en brazos, lo tomó y se unió a la conversación.

-Dattebayo, este bebé es mío, yo me encargaré de que nada le falte. -Todos se le quedaron viendo a Naruto, la forma en que el bebé se sentía a gusto en su brazos y, precisamente hablando, el hecho que, desde que nació, siempre pasaba de una a 6 horas con él.- Y no me rendiré, Hanabi-chan será mi esposa... Espero.

Mientras, con Hanabi, se hallaba observando a Hinata y Neji, felices como ellos solos podían, y nuevamente se sintió sola.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Hanabi? -Le preguntó Tsunade a la Hyuuga, y esta se apartó de la gente- Déjame adivinar. Naruto está molestando a todo el mundo sobre la paternidad de tu hijo.

Hanabi no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarse y sentarse, en lo que trataba de no pensar más en el asunto.

Tsunade se sentó al lado de ella, y abrazándola con suavidad, le dijo lo que nadie, en esos meses, le había dicho.

-Hanabi, si sientes algo por él, no tienes por qué negártelo, por que solo obtendrás sufrimiento. ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad?

Los gorgeos del bebé llamaron la atención de las mujeres, y Naruto, con su autonombrado hijo en manos, llegaba donde Hanabi.

-Creo que tiene hambre, y tu hermana te está buscando. ¿Vamos?

Hanabi observó a Naruto, que le tendía la mano, y una sonrisa, y en la otra, vio a su bebé, sonriendo alegremente.

-Está bien. -Tomó la mano de Naruto, y lo acompañó donde su hermana.

Tsunade sonrió y una risita se escapó de sus labios.

-Ju, no sé cómo tomará Hiashi saber que el padre de su nieto es...

**FIN**

¿Qué?. ¿A poco creyeron que revelaría el nombre del padre del hijo de Hanabi?. XD Espero que este oneshot les haya gustado, y les deseo suerte, como de costumbre.


End file.
